


Menu 3: [Guardians of the Galaxy] [Iron Man]

by FanRamen, rhps_brad_fan, Woozletania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio drama, Podcast, Podfic, Voice Actor, audio, fan ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRamen/pseuds/FanRamen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozletania/pseuds/Woozletania
Summary: Fan Ramen is a brand new podcast where professional voice actors Ralph Avalon and Lindy Day read your fanfiction out loud. Kevin is our head chef cooking up all the sound FX. Our goal is to help get authors more exposure and to keep people excited about writing.





	Menu 3: [Guardians of the Galaxy] [Iron Man]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raisins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200830) by [Woozletania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozletania/pseuds/Woozletania). 
  * Inspired by [Drabbles from Stark Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044146) by [rhps_brad_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan). 



We're back with episode three! We've got superheroes and superheroes and more superheroes. Please head over to [rhps_brad_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044146) and [Woozletania's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200830) page and show your support! Give them well deserved kudos, comments, and follows.

If you'd like to submit your fanfiction, please visit our [website](https://www.fanramen.com/submit) with directions on how to submit. Questions, comments, or ramen orders can be sent to FanRamenPodcast@gmail.com. You can find us on all major [podcast apps](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/fan-ramen/id1438339647?mt=2&app=podcast), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyagQEjN9U8&t=989s), and (brand new this week) [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/6RxUnIkkaLvqABiOhd37dL).

Thank you for all your hard work. Great stories this week.

Please enjoy!


End file.
